Rapist
A serial rapist is a person who forces a series of victims into unwanted sexual activity. Similar to a serial killer, the rapist will have a cooling off period in-between crimes. Methods of Approach The con The criminal will approach the victim posing as an authority figure; a police officer for example. The con approach involves subterfuge and is predicated on the rapist's ability to interact with women. With this technique, the rapist openly approaches the victim and requests or offers some type of assistance or direction. However, once the victim is within his control, the offender may suddenly become more aggressive. The blitz In a blitz approach, the rapist uses a direct, injurious physical assault which subdues and physically injures the victim. The attacker may also use chemicals or gases but most frequently makes use of his ability to physically overpower a woman. Interestingly, despite its simplicity, this approach was used in 23% of the first rapes, 20% of the middle rapes, and 17% of the last rapes. Even though it is used less often than the con approach, the blitz approach results in more extensive physical injury and inhibits certain fantasy components of the rape that may be arousing to the rapist. The surprise The surprise approach, which involves the assailant waiting for the victim or approaching her after she is sleeping, presupposes that the rapist has targeted or preselected his victim through unobserved contact and knowledge of when the victim would be alone. Threats and/or the presence of a weapon are often associated with this type of approach; however, there is no actual injurious force applied. They usually stalk their victims for a time first. The Silent Rapist Some serial rapists are respected members of society who repeatedly take advantage of women and are able to target these individuals by putting them in a position of vulnerability, such as that stated above, in sleep, and/or by compromising the person's judgement through the use of drugs and/or alcohol. They are never reported because the victim thinks somehow that there was a misunderstanding, giving the benefit of the doubt to the rapist. Because they do not consider it a rape themselves with the potential for embarrassment if they admit to "allowing" it to occur, a victim believes that their experience is an isolated event. There is never a collaboration among the victims, because they are unaware this is repeated experience for the perpetrator, who moves on to the next victim. This is the most controlled rapist because part of his satisfaction is his ability to get away with the crime without ever drawing an attention to the contrary. This type of rapist is "the silent rapist" because he is under the radar of everyone involved, except himself, and surprises his victim with his reputation. The victim considers him safe to be with because his background check is immaculate. This method was used by comedian/actor Bill Cosby. Notes *It is estimated that 34% of all serial rapists have some form of sexual dysfunction. *The majority of the rapes were premeditated *The con approach was used most often in initiating contact *A threatening presence and verbal threats were used to maintain control *Minimal or no force was used in the majority of instances *The most common offender reaction to resistance was verbal threats *Low levels of pleasure were reported by the rapist *The rapists tended not to be concerned with precautionary measures to protect their identities *Approximately one-third of the rapists had consumed alcohol prior to the crime and slightly less reported using some other drug. On Criminal Minds The BAU investigates serial rapists on a regular basis. Agents Morgan and Prentiss take serial rape very personally. Serial Rapists *Season Two: **Tony Canardo ("The Perfect Storm") **William Lee ("Aftermath") *Season Seven: **Herman Scobie ("Unknown Subject") Serial Rapists/Killers Serial rapists who are also killers (but not specifically serial killers) include: *Season Three: **Charlie Wilkinson ("Birthright") *Season Five: **Hugh Rollins ("A Shade of Gray") *Season Six: **Chris Salters ("Middle Man") * Season Seven: **Hamilton Bartholomew ("Unknown Subject") Serial rapists who evolved into serial killers include: *Season One: **Pablo Vargas ("Machismo") *Season Four: **William Harris ("Soul Mates") **Steven Baleman ("Soul Mates") *Season Five: **Robert Burke ("...A Thousand Words") *Season Six: **Michael Kosina ("Middle Man") Serial or rampage killers who incorporate rape into their M.O. include: *Season One: **Tim Vogel ("Extreme Aggressor") **Franklin Graney ("Plain Sight") *Season Three: **Francis Goehring ("Identity") **Robert Wilkinson ("Birthright") *Season Four: **Cortland Bryce Ryan ("The Angel Maker") **Floyd Hansen ("Paradise") **Eric Olson ("Zoe's Reprise") **Adam Jackson ("Conflicted") *Season Five: **Robert Reimann ("Cradle to Grave") **Billy Flynn ("Our Darkest Hour" and "The Longest Night") *Season Six: **Robert Bremmer ("Out of the Light") *Season Seven **Ben Bradstone ("Proof") *Season Eight **Jason Nelson ("The Pact") **Johnny Ray Covey ("Nanny Dearest") *Season Nine **Wallace Hines ("The Inspiration" and "The Inspired") **Alan Anderson ("Mr. & Mrs. Anderson") **Joe Bachner ("The Edge of Winter") Budding Serial Rapists *Season Three **Max Poole ("About Face") *Season Four **Gary Michaels ("Memoriam") *Season Nine **Jesse Gentry ("The Inspiration" and "The Inspired") Presumed Serial Rapists *Season Three **Jeremy Andrus ("Limelight") *Season Seven **Bill Rogers ("Hope") **J.B. Allen ("Foundation") References *[http://www.holysmoke.org/fem/fem0126.htm The Criminal Behavior of the Serial Rapist] by Special Agent Robert R. Hazelwood and Janet Warren Category:Criminal Pathology